leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Troppy
|type1=Grass |type2=Flying |media=special |noevo=incap |epnum=PS213 |epname=Bubble Bubble Toil and Azumarill II |prevonum=357 |current=With Sapphire |va=no }} Troppy (Japanese: とろろ Tororo), known as Pilo in Chuang Yi's translations, is a that owns in Pokémon Adventures and one of her first Pokémon. Troppy was given to Sapphire by her father, Professor Birch. As of It All Ends Now VII, he is level 56 and his Characteristic is "alert to sounds." History Prior to the start of her , Sapphire received Troppy from her father, Professor Birch, as a means for aerial travel. Troppy first appeared in the end of Bubble Bubble Toil and Azumarill II, as a way to quickly get up Mt. Chimney in order to chase Team Aqua. Upon reaching the top of the mountain, Sapphire spots Team Aqua's machine and has Troppy attack with to scatter the Team Aqua Grunts below. Before they can attack the machine itself though Amber interferes with his 's . As Troppy and Pelipper battle in the sky Shelly urges Professor Cozmo to set up the meteorite inside the machine as fast as possible. Flannery tells Sapphire to get past Amber and go for the machine, but Sapphire says she can't as Amber is feinting, pretending to fight badly and staying defensive, only attacking when they head for the machine in order to keep them at a distance. Unable to get in close range, Sapphire orders Troppy to use , an attack that never misses. Unfortunately, it hits the machine just after Cozmo finishes setting up the meteorite, so the machine's defenses block the attack. In Mixing It Up with Magcargo, Troppy battled against Team Aqua. Sapphire has Troppy and Chic launch a barrage of attacks that continue to get countered, no matter how hard they try. Sapphire, suddenly realizing something, has Troppy and Chic hold their fire. Approaching the "enemy," Sapphire discovers that a ring of has been set up around them, reflecting all their attacks back upon themselves, and that Team Aqua had left long ago. In Master Class with Masquerain, Troppy, alongside Rono and , were used in Sapphire's battle against Winona and her , , and . Although Winona's Pokémon proved tough, Sapphire manages to defeat her, earning the . In The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon X, Troppy, alongside and Sapphire's other Pokémon, battled against Archie and Maxie. Troppy was seen being pushed back by Archie's 's . In Rayquaza Redemption II, Troppy flies Ruby into the final battle against and . In It All Ends Now VIII, Sapphire uses Troppy in her final battle against Archie and Maxie. In The Final Battle III, Troppy battled the that Guile Hideout summoned. In Omega Alpha Adventure 13, Troppy chased after Zinnia after she goes to stop the rocket the scientists launched. After catching up, Troppy attacks with . Once landing on the rocket, he and Sapphire are attacked by Zinnia's Salamence, knocking them off and sending them into the ocean. Personality and characteristics Unlike his Trainer, Troppy is a calm and collected Pokémon. He is 's main means of aerial transportation. Though powerful, Sapphire rarely uses him for battle, preferring Rono and Chic over him. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Fly|1=Razor Leaf|2=Magical Leaf}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Fly|1=Razor Leaf|2=Magical Leaf}}|image2= mod 3}}|0=Troppy Solar Beam|1=Rono Troppy Aerial Ace|2=Troppy Leaf Tornado}}.png|caption2=Using mod 3}}||0=Solar Beam|1=Aerial Ace|2=Leaf Tornado}}}} Names Related articles Category:Sapphire's Pokémon Category:Birch's Pokémon Category:Nicknamed Pokémon de:Tropi es:Pilo it:Troppy ja:とろろ zh:特罗罗